Gadget Boy and Bookworm Girl
by Miharu Tsubaki
Summary: Sakura was a bookworm and dislike technology, which made her having only few friends. Syaoran got the title 'Gadget Boy'. What will happen if these two students with so many differences met? A story behind my one-shot 'Facebook Misunderstanding'. One-shot.


Gadget Boy and Bookworm Girl

Author: Miharu Tsubaki

Disclaimer: I don't own any character, except this story and my own characters.

Summary: Sakura was a bookworm and dislike technology, which made her having only few friends. Syaoran got the title 'Gadget Boy'. What will happen if these two students with so many differences met? A story behind my one-shot 'Facebook Misunderstanding'. One-shot.

Notes: Some of my readers from my previous one-shot 'Facebook Misunderstanding' requested me to make a fic when they first met. Here it is. One-shot.

Gadget Boy and Bookworm Girl

* * *

-Horitsuba Gakuen-

There was a field trip arranged by the school for second year students in high school. They would go out of town for a couple days. At the moment, some teachers were gathering the students on the school field.

"All right! Students! As you see, we have put up the bus arrangement on the wall. You should get into the right bus where your name is in the list. You may not exchange the busses. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

Sakura Kinomoto, one of the students, walked shyly to one of her friends and said, "Umm... Chiharu-chan?"

Chiharu, who was having a chat with her other friends, turned her head and asked, "Oh, what is it, Sakura-chan?"

"Umm... Is it okay if we sit together in the bus?"

Chiharu wasn't really paying attention as she was laughing, hearing her friends' talks, and only replied a quick 'yes'. However, Sakura, hearing that she said 'yes', was on cloud nine. Since she was in elementary, she always sat alone in the bus on their way to the field trip. She shyly tagged along with Chiharu, although she was left out from the girls conversation.

"Chiharu-chan, let's get into the bus," Rika, one of Chiharu's best friends said.

"Oh, okay!" Chiharu was about to leave Sakura alone when she spotted her, remembering her request previously.

"Let's go, Sakura-chan!" Smile formed on Sakura's face as it was her very first time hearing someone said that way to her.

She nodded and followed behind Chiharu, still being left out from the conversation, "Where should we sit, Sakura-chan?"

"Umm, is it okay if we sit in front? I get sick easily in bus ride," Sakura spotted that there's only two seats available in the front, which turned out to be the ones in the front line.

The students don't really like to sit on the first line since the teachers would also sit in front. Chiharu said apologetically, "I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan... but I don't feel really well if I sit at the front."

Sakura, knowing where her sentences lead to, smiled disappointedly, "It's okay, Chiharu-chan. I'll just sit here alone."

Chiharu's face lit up and walked past her towards where her friends sat. Sakura could only sigh and slump back to her seat. With no one to talk to, she took out her book and began reading. Little did she know, Syaoran Li, or known as the gadget boy, who sat right behind her, had seen what just had happened.

He crossed his arms on top of Sakura's seat and rested his chin on it, "Oi!"

Sakura jumped slightly and turned her head around to see a boy with messy chocolate brown hair and a pair of amber eyes looking at her, "D-Did you call me?"

"Of course not," he snapped, making her looked down in shame and disappointment.

He rolled his eyes, _"God, doesn't she have a sense of humor?"_

He poked her head and said, "I called you, idiot. Who else did I talk to?"

Her eyes widened in both surprise and happiness, "W-Why did you call me?"

"To kill you," he said in a flat tone.

Her smile disappeared as she tried to move away from him, "Hoeeeeee! Y-You can't do that! We're in the bus!"

He stuck his tongue out and said mockingly, "I'm just joking, idiot."

Sakura pouted and sat back comfortably, "So, your friend left you?"

Her eyes widened but she could only nod and smile sadly, "It's not her fault. She'll get sick if she sits in front."

He stared at the girl below him and said, "Hmph! We'll take it as an excuse if she doesn't want to sit at the back. We all know that most people don't feel well if they sit at the back."

"Well... no one really wants to sit in the first line after all..."

Just then another girl walked in. She stopped at the front to scan an empty seat, "There's one here!"

Syaoran said as he pointed the spot beside Sakura. The girl was about to sit when she saw Sakura sitting and giving her a smile, "Uh... I'll try to find a seat behind..."

Sakura looked disappointed and finished her previous sentence, "... especially beside me..."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow and then raised his head when he heard someone calling him, "Syaoran, do you know any empty seat?"

He was about to point the seat beside the girl before changing his mind, "Take my seat."

His friend sat on his used to be seat and plopped himself beside Sakura, "Now there's someone who wants to sit beside you."

Sakura flushed slightly and whispered something, "Eh? What is it?"

She buried her palms deeper into her lap and whispered again, loud enough for him to hear, _"Thank you..."_

He smiled and patted her head lightly, "No problem..."

At first, she thought he sit beside her because he felt pity on her. She thought he would go back playing with his gadgets or listening to some music and just left her alone with her book. She didn't really care though. With him sitting beside her had made her so happy. She opened her book and continued reading.

"What is that?" Syaoran brought his head closer to hers to take a peek at the book she was reading.

The nearest contact with boys who aren't her family she had ever had was... helping each other to get up. She blushed furiously and quickly moved her head away and showed him the book cover, "H-Here!"

He was surprised by her sudden and weird reaction and took the book, "Tears Behind A Smile... by Oshima Haruna..." (A/N: I made it up XD)

"You read this kind of books?" He raised an eyebrow.

Sakura could only nod, _"Ah... I'm sure he finds me to be weirder and not interesting..."_

He flipped over the page and gave it back to her. Right when she was about to take it back, he pulled his arms, "Tell me about this book, won't you?"

"H-Hoe?"

He chuckled at her reaction which he found cute, "You've read this book for a couple times, haven't you? This book doesn't seem to be new."

Sakura nodded, "Now, tell me."

She was shifting her eyes and playing with her fingers before answered nervously, "I... I don't know where to start..."

"Come on, it's just retelling a story!"

She bit her lower lip before starting, "W-Well... it's about... a girl who always smiled no matter what happened, but she cried when she slept..."

"Uh-huh... and then?

"Umm... no one ever recognized that she felt that way... until a boy found her crying and well... happy ending!"

"I see... a person who always stands straight no matter how heavy the burden is... a person who always smiles although she's dying inside..." Syaoran said as he read the synopsis on the back cover.

Sakura nodded and just realized something, "T-There's a synopsis at the back! Why did you ask me to tell you about it?"

He grinned and gave the book back to her, "If I didn't do that, it would be very boring right? You won't talk!"

She blushed slightly and took the book, "I did talk..."

She was about to open the book when he stopped her, "Stop reading! We're on the bus, you may get dizzy from it!"

"B-But, I have nothing to do..."

He crossed his arms and said, "Now, you have a person sits beside you and all you do is ignore him?"

"T-That's not what I mean!"

He smiled, "Then let's have a talk!"

He rested his chin on his palm and smiled, "Now, what's your hobby?"

"I like reading..."

"Other than that?"

She blushed as she was about to admit one of her secrets, "I like painting, dancing and singing..."

He chuckled, "Well, I'd like to see your drawings, your dancing as well as listening to your singing!"

"N-No! I'm bad at those!"

"But they're your hobbies!"

She was silent for a moment before asking back, "Then... what are yours?"

He smiled and posed a 'yes', "That's good! You have to ask me back in order to continue our conversations! Well, me? I like lots of things! But this is on the top of the list."

He pointed at his iPhone, "Hoe? What's that?"

He raised an eyebrow and showed her his iPhone, "You don't know this?"

She shook her head as she studied the gadget he handed her, "I'm not really into these things..."

"Well, you have a mobile, right? Let me see it!" Sakura nodded and took her mobile from her bag and showed it to him.

His jaw dropped as he saw it, "This... This was out like fifteen years ago!"

"Well, it was my mom's."

He looked at her in disbelief, "You're joking, right?"

"Well, mobile phones are for texting and making calls only. They're all the same," Sakura answered.

He was silent for a moment before finally laughed, "H-Hoe? Did I say something funny?"

He shook his head and pointed at her, "YOU! You are really interesting! You are SOMETHING!"

She blushed as she said in her mind, _"He said I'm interesting? Did I just mishear it?"_

He gave her phone back as he started to talk about gadgets. He was surprised when she admitted that she didn't have any of those. He started to explain one by one and let her try.

* * *

-A few hours later-

"Right, students! We're going to arrive at the hotels where we'll stay a night soon! Get your things ready and don't leave any!"

"Yes, sir!"

Syaoran looked at Sakura and said, "Well, time flies when we talk, right?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Thank you for having a chat with me. It must be really boring..."

"No problem! And hey, you're fun to talk to! Ah, that's right, we've talked much but we haven't introduced ourselves, have we?"

Sakura just realized the same thing and giggled, "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, from class B."

"I'm Syaoran Li, from class C."

They shook hands and Syaoran studied her carefully, "Why did you wear glasses?"

"Well... people will pay less attention to me if I wear them..."

He thought for a moment before taking her glasses, "Hoe!"

"Now, that's better!"

She blushed and tried to get her glasses back, "B-But!"

"No worries! You look cuter without them," he wore the glasses and grins, "Does it suit me?"

She blushed before nodding and shaking her head, giving a response 'yes' and 'no', which made him laugh. He stood up as the bus stopped, "Let's go now, Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed as she followed suit, "Thank you, Syaoran-kun..."

* * *

Fluff? XD

Right, you think that Syaoran's way too nice? I kinda experienced this kind of things, you know. We had a field trip and yeah, my friend left me with the same reason and there was a boy behind me who kept talking with me during our way to the hotel. Nah, he's not as sweet as Syaoran, believe me! and I'm not a bookworm girl, fyi. LOL.

Anyway, the novel Sakura was reading doesn't exist! I made it up! As well as the author name (although you might recognize it, oh well)

If you read this and haven't read my other one-shot, I suggest you to read one of my one-shots called 'Facebook Misunderstanding'. It's a sequel to this one-shot.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
